totaldramasujirafandomcom-20200214-history
Run, Gojira!! Your Life Depends on It (Episode 99) 1/3
This is the 99th episode of Total SujiAguupin. The episode was released in Japan December 24, 2009 and in the USA on Cartoonnetwork March 5, 2010. The main plot features Gojira fighting the #15 Kunoha Ninja, Iori Sakutochi. This episode marks the debut of Gojira's Resurrection, Zobaru Asi, and her 21-year-old self appearing Part One of 3: Gojira: (thinking to herself): This can't be happening... My Tekkon is wearing down fast! I've gotta stay focused... Iori: HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!!!! Foolish child, do you know that Lord Zaku will say when I actually kill you? She'd say that we are one step closer in conquering your pathetic, little worlds. Gojira: Just... Shut... Up! Iori: Huh??? I'm sorry, I couldn't hear any of that clearly. What did you just say, little girl? Gojira: I said, just shut your damn mouth! Stop explaining on how you and your comrades will actually win this war. You think everything is a game so you can practically know on how to win... You make me sick. Iori: I'm thinking you should keep quiet. You respect your elders... Gojira: You should keep ahead. Unlike you, I don't strive on my powers, nor will I ever think of such mockery. I hate being serious, alright? But if you continue to provoke me into surrender, that's not gonna happen. I've known all of this by Tetsumaki-sama... I knew by Usimora-chan and that Aori lady. I've even known everything about my past three years back. And... I care about my scythe's condition in battle and outside of battle. Face it, Sakutochi. You will die here. Iori: Aw, screw you!!! You know everything about yourself and others?!? YOU'RE AN IDIOT!!!!!!! You are a child, and you cannot win. Gojira: But your orb behind you is close to its demise. Once I annithilate that artifact, Iori Sakutochi, you're finished. ZOBARU ASI combined with Onagu Transformation!!!! STRIKE ON!!!!!!! (Boom!) Iori: Y-y-you can't win... NO! It's n-not possible... How can you still have a Resurrection after you were expelled from Kunoha's ranks? And what is this? Who are you? Zobaru Gojira: Fool! You haven't noticed? I am the former #12 after all... and if you were wondering about this form, I haven't really thought of this... This is my Onagu! Iori: Just what the heck is an Onagu?! I need to know... Zobaru Gojira: Onagu is my transformation in my form of being 21 years old, similar to my Soderu Nago, which turns me into a 15 year old. But no more details... You end here, Iori... AAAUGGGGHHH!!!!!!!! Gokudera Haiyoken... Burst! Iori: (to himself) Why??? (BOOM!!!!) To be continued... Episode 99 2/3: Kazumi: Excuse me... umm, excuse me? Kid? ???: What do you want, lady? Kazumi: I was wondering on where I can find the #19 Kunoha. My mind is telling me that my friends Gojira, Ryo, and Daisuke have already defeated their opponents. And now Debu and Rikura are looking for their targets. Please, if you will, just let me--- ???: Have you realized that you are wasting my time, Kazumi Usimora? Kazumi: What the hell?! How do you know my name? Are you a certain type of social person? Do you have any friends? ???: Usimora-chan, I have no friends... (mumbles) Kazumi: What were those last few words you just spoke? Answer me!! ???: I said that I have no friends and the enemy you are searching for... IS ME!!! Monochrome, the #19 Kunoha Ninja... Kazumi: Wait a second... You're #19? (laughs loudly) Oh, my God! This can't be right... My opponent's supposed ta' be a man with incredible spiritual power and the abilities of a perfect immortal. (continues laughing) Monchrome: You IDIOT!!!! I'm not a kid... NOT, NOT, NOT, NOT, NOT, NOT!!!!! Kazumi: But you appear very small and act very childish... Monochrome: I'll happen to let you know I am 18 years of age. Kazumi: Really? By your looks, I can tell you exactly that you look like a real child. Monochrome: I can honestly tell you that we will win this war. Kazumi: What team unit are you on? Monochrome: I am with Turi Kalapiw, #20, and Jindoi Kishimaro, #21. We are the strongest Kunoha... Kazumi: How so? The strongest members are numbered 23-26 1/2, excluding #22. Monochrome: Do you mean Darkrein? He is just a shadow, hardly any features except for his red eyes and humanoid-like body. He is Debu Nara's opponent, I believe. And #26, Mirai Togoshi, will be that Aori girl's opponent. Kazumi: So that's the one who nearly destroyed me with her Bluddd. And #26 1/2, I'm guessing his name is Shino Metsufumi. Monochrome: You mean Mr. Giganto? He's more intelligent than I am, and he never hesitates to kill his enemies. Mirai, I can't trust. She has no emotions, only a bored look and an extremely wicked grin when angry. Kazumi: Shut up and fight me! Monochrome: Whatever. After I defeat you, you will be one of my new collectives in my carcass arena. To be continued...